


misc. tumblr prompt #1

by quantumducky



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, crossposted from tumblr, how does one... come up with good fic titles... i gave up as you can see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 17:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumducky/pseuds/quantumducky
Summary: Prompt: "Lay your head in my lap and try to get some rest."Patton has a bad day, but his boyfriends are there at the end of it to love him until he feels better.





	misc. tumblr prompt #1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darlingdany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingdany/gifts).



> i'll make all the content for this ot3 myself if i have to  
> and it will all be very self-indulgent and no one can stop me  
> >:3

Patton has not been having a good day, and the rain he just got caught in is only the cherry on top.  At least he’s home now.  He pushes the door open and can’t really bring himself to care that he’s dripping water on the floor; he just wants to get out of his wet clothes and sleep forever, but even changing sounds like so much _work_ right now.  As he’s standing next to the coat rack, contemplating the option of just lying down on the floor, his boyfriends realize he’s home and appear virtually out of nowhere to welcome him back.

“Patton, my love!”  Roman swoops in first, lifting him off his feet for a moment in his embrace.  Once the danger of collision has passed (it wouldn’t be the first time they all ended up in a pile on the floor due to bad timing), Dylan slips into the hug as well, wrapping his arms around Patton’s waist and resting his chin on his shoulder.  Of course he’s the one to notice the fragility of Patton’s smile, the way he leans into them a little more than usual.

“You’re okay,” he murmurs quietly, which tips Roman off that technically, at the moment, Patton kind of isn’t.

“Oh, sweetheart, what’s wrong?”

Patton breaks instantly under the weight of their concern, and now he’s crying into Roman’s chest while Dylan rubs his back.  “I just had a _really_ long day,” he chokes out, “and people yelled at me at work and it rained the whole walk home and, and now I’m _crying_ and I don’t _want_ to be-”

“Shh, it’s okay… you’ve got him, Ro?  I’ll be right back, okay, honey, you won’t even miss me, just going to get you some dry clothes.”  Dylan kisses Patton’s temple and leaves for their bedroom.

Roman only vaguely notices.  His attention is focused on Patton, whispering words of comfort and love into his hair as he rocks them.  “I’ve got you, let it out, it’s perfectly alright to cry.  You’ve had a hard day, but it’s over now; we’re going to take care of you, okay?  Let’s just sit down…” 

Gently, he leads Patton to the couch and sits down with him, and Patton buries himself in Roman’s side.  Dylan returns moments later with not just any dry clothes, but warm fuzzy pajamas—not _Patton’s_ fuzzy pajamas, mind you, but a mix-match set of Roman’s and his own—and a few blankets as well.  He changes, not at all shy in front of them after this long, and Dylan throws his wet clothes in the laundry, and then comes back to trade places with Roman.  Roman goes off to the kitchen, but Patton doesn’t worry too much about his absence.  He’s still being held, after all, and talked to softly, and cared for by someone he loves and trusts, and he’s _tired._

Roman returns soon enough—see, Patton knew he didn’t need to worry about it.  He brings hot cocoa and sugar cookies, and puts in a movie they’ve all seen a hundred times before settling in on Patton’s other side.  “Are you feeling any better, darling?”

Patton hums, which seems like it… might mean yes?  To be fair, he’s got half a cookie in his mouth.  Roman runs his fingers through his damp hair and he sighs, leaning into it.  He’d fall over if he weren’t sandwiched between his boyfriends like this.  As it is, once he’s in a somewhat stable position, he closes his eyes and doesn’t move.

After a few minutes, Dylan pokes his cheek and says dryly, “I think he’s dead.”

“What?”  Roman looks and realizes Patton is seconds from falling asleep right where he is.  “Oh.”  He laughs.  “Come on, love, let’s get you in a more comfortable position, you’ll be stiff if you sleep like that.  **Lay your head in my lap and try to get some rest.**   There you go.”

Patton barely responds as he’s maneuvered to lie down on the couch, stretched out across both of them.

“What if I wanted to get up?” Dylan complains—although he doesn’t, of course; there’s nowhere else he would rather be.

Roman shrugs.  “That would be unfortunate for you, because you’re not getting out of nap time and cuddles.”  He leans over and cups Dylan’s face with one hand, kissing him sweetly before guiding the other’s head to rest on his shoulder.  It’s difficult to pretend to mind anymore when he’s caught by surprise and the only sound he can seem to make is a flustered squeak.  He accepts his fate of affection and tries not to look too happy about it, but Roman knows.

And Patton?  He’s not having such a bad day anymore.


End file.
